Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ft Sonic Boom
by Chloe Vega
Summary: During a mission to destroy Lyric, Sonic and the gang land in San Lorenzo. Where new problems are unleashed. Arnold wins an essay contest and takes his class on a field trip to San Lorenzo. What happens when Arnold and Sonic unite? Will Arnold find his parents? Will Lyric, La Sombra, and Eggman cause trouble? What will happen between Helga and Arnold? FULL SUMMARY IN PROFILE!


**Chapter 1: Back in Earth**

**WOOOO OHHH MAHHH GAHHHHHSHHHHH!**

**My first crossover!  
**

**Two of my favorite characters in the SAME story!**

**Hey Arnold**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Unlike the real game, I have included ALL the Sonic characters in this story not just Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sticks.**

**Characters:**

**Hey Arnold characters**

**Sonic characters: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Lyric, and Eggman**

**Well lets begin shall we?**

**Shadow: So what's the big idea? Aren't you supposed to be working on The Three Musketeers**

**Me: I know but... ugh later Shadow**

**Helga: YA BETTER HURRY UP AND START TELLING THIS STORY BEFORE I INTRODUCE YOU TO OLD BETSY AND THE FIVE AVENGERS!**

**Shadow: Heyyy I kinda like this new girl**

**Me: Great another bully added to my list, well lets begin**

* * *

**"**YOUR EVIL SCHEME IS OVER LYRIC HAND OVER THE CHAOS CRYSTALS" Sonic yelled as he looked over to Lyric who now had finally caught all of the crystals.

"Oh so we're calling them chaos crystals now? Whatever happened to the term chaos emerald?" Silver whispered to Blaze immediately receiving a shrug in return.

"Oh Sonic the Hedgehog do you really think I'm going to hand them over that easily to you?'' Lyric hissed.

"I don't know, it was worth a shot"

"FOOLS!" Lyric yelled as he began walking back to where all the chaos crystals were placed in a machine that causes chaos control and sends power to an individual.

"With this invention that was invented by the 'intelligent' Dr. Eggman" Lyric says as he points at Eggman causing the gang to glare at him. "I will be the most powerful individual in the whole entire universe!" Lyric yells as he releases an evil laugh causing him to distract himself and cause the lever of the machine to go from Transfering Power to Chaos Control.

"And nobody is going to stop me!" Lyric yells as he presses the button.

Suddenly the machine started shaking uncontrollably causing Lyric and the Sonic gang to stare at it in a confused manner.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW" Sticks yelled as she hid behind Knuckles.

Suddenly everyone was blinded by a bright light and eventually... disappeared.

* * *

**Hillwood: PS 118 Elementary School**

"And the winner of the annual PS 118 writing contest who will be winning a trip to San Lorenzo in Central America is..."

Arnold bit his nails, this was the day, the chance he's been waiting for his whole life...

Gerald looked over at the nervous blonde, he knew how important winning this trip was for the poor boy, this was the only chance Arnold had to see his parents.

"And the winner is... ARNOLD FROM MR. SIMMONS CLASS!"

The class immediately stood up and began cheering on for Arnold.

Arnold sat there completely traumatized out of happiness.

_My parents... my parents..._

"Fantastic job Arnold we are so proud of you!" Simmons says as he hugs the 10 year old in a tight hug.

Meanwhile backstage a girl with a pink bow who has sneaked away from the celebration took a locket out of her pocket and stared at a picture of Arnold.

"Oh Arnold, my love, thou has finally achieved what thou has always dreamt of. Alas you will finally have a chance to find your missing parents. Who thou hasn't seen since thou was a little munchkin" As Helga squealed in excitement she hears deep breathing coming from behind her as she turns and sees Brainy. She then knocks him out with a punch and continues on with her poem.

"But what if, what if, you don't find them, what if your parents aren't *gulp* with us anymore, oh no, that'll crush your little heart... I hope their out there somewhere..."

* * *

**San Lorenzo**

A man in a cape ran as fast as he could trying to escape from a man and a woman with the names of Miles and Stella.

They ran through the waterfall, eventually the man was at the edge of a cliff unable to escape.

"Alright La Sombra, hand it over!" Stella yelled as she held out her arm.

"You'll have to kill me first!" La Sombra yelled as he held out a sword.

Luckily Miles was quick and wrapped rope around the sword and yanked it back almost causing it to get Stella but went through a tree.

He received a glare from Stella as Miles nervously laughed.

"Oops sorry..."

"Fools! No matter what you do you will never take La Corazon, it is mine and I won't let anyone or anything take it!"

Suddenly a crash was heard causing the three to fall to the floor and La Sombra let go of La Corazon and it fell down the waterfall.

"NOOOOO!'' La Sombra yelled as he glanced at the falling artifact.

"Its over for you La Sombra" Stella exclaimed.

"We'll see about that" La Sombra says as he disappears within the jungle.

"Come back here you coward!" Miles yells as he looks up.

"Don't worry honey, we'll find him"

"Man I sure hope your right Stella"

* * *

"Sonic, Sonic..., SONICCCCCCCCCCCCC!" Stick yells as she shakes Sonic trying to wake him up.

"WHAT! Huh?" Sonic says as he stands up and looks around.

It appeared as if they were in a forest, no, jungle? Yep, jungle.

Sonic stood up and looked around and noticed that all his teammates with the exception of Sticks were all unconscious on the floor.

"Where are we Sticks?" Sonic asked as he curiously looked at his teammates, eventually noticing that Eggman and Lyric were no where to be found.

"I DON'T KNOW THAT'S WHY I WOKE YOU UP!"

"Don't you think it would've been more logical if you woke Tails up instead?" Sonic questioned pointing a Tails who was sound asleep next to a tree.

"Sonic, technically, when your in a sticky situation like this one, in my opinion, WAKING UP THE LEADER FIRST IS WHAT'S MORE LOGICAL!" Sticks yelled in a matter of fact way causing the rest of the gang to stir and get up.

"What's more logical?" Tails asked as he began getting up from the ground.

"Tails, thank goodness your awake can you PLEASE tell us where we are?" Sticks asks in a desperate tone.

"Hmm let me check?" Tails said as he grabbed a gadget from his work pocket.

The gang finally woke up and had their full attention to Tails.

"Oh no!" Tails yelled as he dropped the gadget to the ground.

Shadow then got up from the ground and demanded "What FOX where are we!?"

"We're back in... Earth..."

"EARTH!" Knuckles yelled.

"You mean like Chris' world?" Amy asks.

"Well this sure doesn't look like Station Square..." Knuckles said obviously confused.

"Knuckles, Earth isn't going to look completely like Station Square, we appear to be in the jungles of Central America" Tails responded looking around.

"VIVA MEXICO!" Silver yelled as he got up and starting singing.

_El Mariachi Loco quiere bailar _

_El Mariachi Loco quiere bailar_

"NO!" Shadow yelled as he hit Silver on the head.

"Owwwwww, what was that for?"

"Don't. You. Dare. Start. **Singing.**" Shadow said earning a gulp from Silver.

"Actually Silver we're in a place in Central America called San Lorenzo" Tails responded, still looking at his gadget.

"Are we far away from Station Square?" Rouge finally said as she scrubbed the dust off her outfit.

"I'm afraid so and the worst part of being in this place is the fact that we're stuck here with Eggman and Lyric" Tails said as he looked over the floor. "Wait, where are Eggman and Lyric?"

"Oh yeah, Sticks and I kinda noticed they were gone a while ago, they couldn't be too far away, but we do need to find them quick before they start causing trouble" Sonic immediately responded.

"And we have to find the chaos crystals too, what if they end up in the wrong hands?" Tails said earning a nod from the gang.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Knuckles said as he began running in a certain direction.

"You heard the Knucklehead lets go!" Sonic yelled as they all ran behind Knuckles.

* * *

**Hillwood **

"You have got to be kidding Grandpa" Arnold said as he looked at his grandpa looking outside the window like a kid waiting for the ice cream truck.

"I'm telling you Arnold this new no cheating full proof checker board set is going to be great!"

"But you already have a checker board set"

"Yes, but this new checker board that I ordered records EVERY move that you make, so that if you get distracted, you can look at the camera to see if the other player didn't move any of the pieces, NO MORE CHEATING *cough* Oskar *cough*"

"Grandpa, couldn't you have just used your recording camera to record your whole game with your old checker board?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Well you DID just waste $120 on this new checker board" Arnold suggested as his Grandpa glared at him.

"You really are a stick in the mud Arnold"

"I'm just trying to save money" Arnold shrugged as Phillip scoffed and looked out the window again.

"Arnold! I heard the news!" Mr. Hyunh says as he ran into the room. "I can't believe your actually going to San Lorenzo!"

"Wait, WHAT!" Phillip yelled as his attention immediately turned to Arnold.

"Mr. Hyunh" Arnold scowled while staring at his grandpa.

"Sorry Arnold I thought he knew" Hyunh whispered as he too stared at the confusion forming on Phillip's face.

"I was going to announce it during dinner"

Phillip was about to say something until Gertie announced "Dinners ready!"

"Perfect timing!" Arnold announced as he ran into the kitchen followed by Mr. Hyunh.

"What is that little rascal up to now?" Phillip said to himself, soon following the blonde headed boy and the boarder.

* * *

"No." Big Bob claimed as he ate his food, some of it falling on his shirt.

"But Dad, the whole class is going, including Mr. Simmons and a couple of chaperones" Helga argued as she noticed her mom making another one of her famous smoothies.

"But baby sister, what if you get hurt? It is a jungle after all" Olga said as she put a napkin over her dad's chest.

"Thanks Olga, and your sister's right, its too dangerous"

"All of a sudden" Helga whispered but loud enough for her dad to hear.

"What was that little lady?"

"I said all of a sudden, how come all of a sudden you guys start caring huh? You begin caring where I am, where I'm going, and what I'm up too! What gives dad! Crimeny, you practically don't even know my name! And now that I'm basically beginning the stage where I grow up, take care of myself, and don't need your help anymore now you start caring! Where were you when I needed someone to take me to Preschool, where were you when I was rescuing the neighborhood? Where were you... when I needed you?" Helga finished with a whisper, her family didn't say anything as they stared at her.

"I practically didn't have parents throughout my childhood, please let me have a tint of faith in you guys, the least you can do is trust me in being mature enough to attend a field trip far away from here, prove to me that you trust me, and I'll know that you truly do care." and with that Helga got up from the table and ran outside, leaving the Pataki's in deep thought.

* * *

The boarders were halfway finishing their dinner until Arnold caught their attention by tapping a salt container with a spoon.

"Attention everybody! I have an exciting announcement to make!"

"Your finally dating Eleanor!" Gertie yelled receiving a blush from Arnold at the thought of him dating Helga.

"No grandma! And her names Helga"

"You won the lottery and you going to split it 50/50 with me?" Oskar suggested earning a punch on the shoulder by Ernie.

"No Oskar I'm only 10, that's impossible and even if that could happen, I still wouldn't split it with you"

"Awwwwww"

"You have to stop being so greedy Oskar" Suzie said as she shook her head at Oskar.

"What I was just asking?"

Arnold then cleared his throat grabbing the boarders attention yet again.

"I appreciate your guesses but none of them were close, because I.."

"He's not close to being her boyfriend, not yet at least" Gertie whispered loud enough receiving yet another blush from Arnold.

"Anyway, at school, there was an essay contest that asked you to write a research report about Central America, apparently I had the best paper and my paper won the prize!"

"And why don't you tell them the prize Arnold?" Hyunh yelled obviously excited.

"I won my classroom a trip too... SAN LORENZO!"

This caused the boarders to put their spoons down and stare at Arnold, they all new how important that location was to him, especially after Arnold found that map behind his father's journal.

"San Lorenzo?" Gertie asked, excited that her grandson had a chance to find his parents but worried that her grandson might not find his parents and she new the depression that, that would cause him.

"Don't you see it guys, I finally have the opportunity that I've been waiting for, while my class is having the time of their camping and enjoying the nature of San Lorenzo I will set on the search to finally find my parents!" Arnold yelled in excitement, oblivious to the worry in the boarders faces.

"And best of all, Mr. Simmons said that we can take chaperones! And he's letting me pick for winning, so I'd like for you all to come join me on my trip to San Lorenzo" Arnold exclaimed.

This caused the boarders' faces to light up in excitement, especially Gertie and Phillip who would be more than willing to be by Arnold's side if he did end up finding his parents.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea Arnold! I'm in!" Phillip exclaimed as Gertie immediately agreed.

"I guess Oskar and I could use a vacation" Suzie said.

"You can count on us Arnold" Ernie and Mr. Hyunh agreed.

"Great! I'll tell Simmons tomorrow! We leave this Friday and we come back when Spring Break is over" Arnold exclaimed.

"Oh dear today is Monday, that leaves us only a couple of days to pack! We better start" Suzie said as she dragged Oskar away from the table.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Arnold announced as he headed for the door and opened it.

"Hey Arnold!"

"Hey Harvey whats up?"

"Arnold, I'm here to deliver a package, I think its a new checker board set and I need someone to sign here" Harvey explained as he held out a clipboard.

"Grandpa your checker board set is here!" Arnold yelled. "He'll be here in a sec"

"Arnold, I'm really in a hurry so can you sign?"

"Am I allowed to do that?"

"Just as long as someone signs it I don't care just pleaseeee sign I agreed to meet my wife somewhere"

"Well okay I guess..." Arnold responded as he signed the clipboard and gave it back to Harvey.

Harvey stared at Arnold's signature in interest.

"Arnold... **Shortman**?"

"Its my last name"

"Really? I didn't know your last name was Shortman" Harvey explained.

"Yeah, a lot of people don't know my last name" Arnold said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Interesting, well I gotta go see you later Arnold" Harvey said as Arnold closed the door.

"Is it here yet?" Phillip said as he arrived into the living room.

"Yup, here you go grandpa" Arnold said as he gave Phillip his package.

"Fantastic! I can't wait to try it out... ohhh yeah, Arnold I forgot to tell you, you need to go get your passport"

"My passport?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah your passport, the rest of us already have ours but your gonna need yours if your going to want to travel somewhere out of the US"

"How do I get it?"

"You need to go to the business office that helped you find Mr. Hyunh's daughter, there they'll ask for your papers and do all that passport making jazz"

"Do you mind if I go now?"

"Sure, your papers are in your grandma's file closet" but before he could finish Arnold was already on the move.

"He's really excited for this, is he?" Phillip chuckled as he went back to the dining room.

* * *

**San Lorenzo**

Eggman woke up in a cave, obviously confused as he looked around.

"Stupid blue furball, this is all his fault, where am I?" Eggman said as he looked around.

It appeared like more of an ancient temple due to the symbols on the cave wall, but what caught his attention the most was the symbol with an eye, it was shining green and there appeared to be a prophecy on the bottom of it.

It showed a man and a woman that fought several villains and saved several people.

Then it showed a baby with the size of a football head being born and stopping all sort of nature occurring at the moment.

"_The Spark of La Corazon" _Eggman read under the boy with the football head.

Then it showed a man with a cape.

Then it showed an artifact that looked like it contained power.

_La Corazon: Holds more power than several galaxies combined._

This interested Dr. Eggman, that was definitely more power than the chaos crystals.

_Only The Spark of La Corazon can activate its power._

_But once it is activated ANYONE can absorb its power, making the individual the most powerful._

Then it showed the man with the cape absorbing the power of an unknown source that appeared to be crystals and became powerful.

Finally it showed the boy defeating the man with the cape but with La Corazon.

"So it appears that this boy called The Spark of La Corazon is some sort of prophecy that is destined to defeat the individual with the cape using that artifact named La Corazon. Interesting, but where am I anyway?"

Eggman stepped outside the cave and noticed that he was in a jungle.

"Hmmm let me check my gps invention" Eggman said as he looked at his gadget showing that he was back in earth in a place called San Lorenzo in Central America.

"I can't believe I'm back in that planet where that twerp Chris lived, but if I'm here then that must mean that blue furball Sonic is here too"

And with that said he walked toward the jungle trying to come up with a plan.

* * *

**Hillwood**

Arnold stepped in front of Mr. Bailey's office and sighed.

He remembered how tough this guy was, it was very complicated to convince him to do something.

And it still remained a mystery how Hyunh's daughter ended up appearing so he made a note to himself to ask Bailey about that too.

"Come in" Mr. Bailey said from the other side and Arnold obliged.

"Hello, Mr. Bailey, I'm Arnold, remember me?"

Mr. Bailey fixed his glasses and eyed Arnold carefully.

"Yeah, I remember you your that one kid that did my christmas shopping in exchange for finding a missing person"

"Yeah..."

"What do you want, who do you want me to find now?"

"Oh no, its not that, I just need my passport, I'm traveling this friday and I really need it" Arnold said.

"Ohhhh that, well kid, do you have your papers"

"Yup, here you go Mr. Bailey" Arnold said as Mr. Bailey received his papers.

"Alright, it'll be ready in an hour, just sit right there"

Arnold sat as he stared at Mr. Bailey, 'here goes nothing.'

"Mr. Bailey?"

"What's up?"

"If you don't mind me asking, um, I'd like to know what happened back at that Christmas. With Mr. Hyunh's daughter... We couldn't have found her if it wasn't for you, so... what made you change your mind? About helping me?"

"Oh that? Your little friend convinced me"

"Huh? What friend?"

"Well I don't remember her name, but I remember that she came up to me and gave me a pair of Nancy Spumoni snowboots and begged for me to help you, she even gave me a speech about miracles and kindness, I'll never forget those words, they were a real eye opener"

"You said she, so your saying she was a girl?"

"Yup, very sweet, very kind, and a very loyal friend to you by the looks of it"

"What did she look like!?" Arnold asked, suddenly curious of who his christmas angel really was.

"Hmmm, she had blonde hair, she wore a pink bow, and only has one eyebrow" Mr. Bailey said as he began typing on the computer.

Those words caused Arnold's eyes to suddenly go as wide as tea cups.

"Um, Mr. Bailey"

"Yeah?"

"Will you excuse me for a sec I need fresh air" Arnold said as he bolted out the door, not waiting for a response.

* * *

Helga walked through town, thinking about the discussion she had with her parents.

She landed in front of the business building and smiled at the memory as she took out her locket.

"Oh Arnold, this place, it was this place where I gave you one of the best Christmas presents you could ever ask for. Do I regret giving away those snowboots, of course not, if it meant that I was going to be the cause of your happiness, it was probably the best decision I ever made" Helga said with a sigh.

As she was starting to walk away, she noticed a familiar football head bolt out the door.

When she noticed she stood behind the wall spying on him.

"I can't believe it, it can't be true... I mean it would have made sense if Gerald did that for me since he was practically the only one who knew about it but HELGA!? I can't believe she'd do something so kind for me, why would she do it, why would she give up some snowboots and help Mr. Bailey find Mr. Hyunh's daughter? It doesn't make sense"

Arnold suddenly heard a gasp and turned to the wall, he eventually walked toward it and noticed Helga had her back turned.

"Helga!?"

Helga turned around and let out a shriek.

"What the heck football head you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Helga, did you hear what I said?"

Helga didn't respond, but due to the way she shifted uncomfortably he realized that she did.

"Helga, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what. Give up your snowboots and help Mr. Bailey find Mr. Hyunh's daughter, I know everything Helga, why did you do it?" Arnold said even though he had an idea of why she did it especially after the whole FTI confession but he preferred to see it as a 'heat of the moment' forced confession.

"Oh I don't know football head maybe I noticed how desperate you looked and I decided to take pity on you"

"Pity? Helga you could careless if you stepped on a kinder gardener's foot, Helga G. Pataki doesn't feel pity now tell me why you really did it?"

"I don't know why I did it hairboy I mean crimeny maybe the Christmas spirit overtook me and I decided to give you some sort of Secret Santa gift I don't know!" Helga said nervously as she tried not to spoil her secret.

Arnold wasn't convinced but he decided to take that answer and not pressure her too much.

"Okay, well i just wanted to say, thank you Helga, that was a nice detail on your part"

"Yeah, well don't get mushy football head just because I did that doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly go soft on you" Helga said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well, on a change of subject, what are you doing here?"

"I'm running away from home for short amount of time nothing new" Helga said as she sat down on the stoop.

"Why?"

"Because I had a discussion with my parents, my dad didn't let me go to San Lorenzo because it was 'too dangerous' yet I don't know why he's complaining because this is honestly the first time he's ever been concerned over my safety. He's never cared for me, never, and now that I'm trying to prove to them that I'm mature enough to go on a little field trip outside the US and show them that I'm strong and old enough to finally have a place in the Pataki family instead of being ignored all the time, they diss me"

"Helga, I really think you should go with your family and have a long talk with them, tell them into more depth of how you feel, tell them that you are capable of showing them that you are old enough to have a voice and be heard, and hear their opinion on it. I don't think it was correct for you to runaway"

"You really think they'll listen?" Helga asked.

"I know they'll listen"

"Wow football head I think I'll take up on you word" Helga said as she got up.

"Go get em Helga" Arnold smiled as Helga got ready to head back home.

"Hey Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm getting my passport to San Lorenzo"

"Ohh"

"Yeah"

"Um, Arnold"

"Yeah Helga?"

"Thank you, for always being there..."

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

**OMG THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE!**

**So, Arnold's last name is Shortman?**

**Who is this football headed prophecy named The Spark of La Corazon?**

**Are there more secrets about Helga that need to be revealed?**

**Who is La Sombra?**

**Where is Lyric?**

**What troubles will Sonic and the others face?**

**Will Helga get along with her parents in time for the field trip?  
**

**HOW DOES SILVER KNOW SPANISH?**

**All these questions will be answered in these next chapter of Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ft Sonic Boom**

**Shadow: Don't forget to review**

**Helga: Constructive Criticism is accepted**


End file.
